Macy the Siren
by secretfunnelcake
Summary: Laughter and gasps and snickers and chuckling and whistles are heard and it’s all almost too much, but he pushes down the embarrassment to the pit of his stomach and finally says what he's wanted to say...“You don’t taste like jello.” JONAS Kevin/Macy


This moves pretty quickly, is short, has some language, and isn't my best story ever, but I felt that I needed to get something out there since I really haven't in quite some time and seeing as Kevin/Macy is my current obsession...well...Enjoy. Be kind and patient. :)

* * *

**I.**

_**He's lying in a field of daisies, the sky a perfect shade of blue, and the bowl in front of him is filled with pudding. As if that didn't make it perfect, there were wombats on unicycles playing ukuleles. What could possibly make this dream better?**_

"**Hey there Kevin!" **_**Macy's cheerful voice rings out nearby.**_

_**He turns towards her delighted, because there is his answer. **_**"Hi there Macy!...wearing lingerie?!?" **_**And it was true, there was his school friend (the one that used to be slightly psycho but had become almost normal? Yeah, that one.) clad in red lacy lingerie, clutching a giant spoon. (The icing on the cake was the bunny ears and tail…) **_

_**She's ladling pudding into his mouth slowly, but he's finding the way she licks her lips very distracting. And with the breeze blowing wisps of hair into her face and the tinge of red to her cheeks as he leans in give her a small kiss, he can't remember ever seeing something so beautiful.**_

_**Suddenly he's on his back and she's on top of him and his hands are on the back of her legs pulling her as close as possible and her fingers are running up and down his torso and **__**fuck**__** this isn't nearly close enough.**_

_**She pulls back, breathing heavily, her lips swollen from the force of their passion. He opens his mouth to declare his love to her,**_

"**You taste like jello." **_**Wait. That didn't come out right…**_

"…Kevin! Kevin wake up!" Joe's voice rings thru and he's thrust into consciences with high speed. He observes himself; he's in the fetal position and he's clutching the pillow to his chest. There's a damp spot on his pillow; he's already guessed why it's wet. He looks up into the smirking face of Joe.

"Dude, I don't even wanna know who you were dreamin' about." Joe punches him lightly in the shoulder before walking off. "Hurry up, we're late."

He sits up and as images of the dream rush thru his head, he can't help but blush. He can't really recall when he fell for Macy. It might have been when he saw her in the atrium, dancing and singing even though she had a god awful voice. It could have been when she had finally let go of her obsession over JONAS and just got to know the Lucas' as real people. Either way, it must have been a smooth transition because one day her smile gave him butterflies. It had been slightly baffling, he had chalked it up too much mashed potatoes at lunch. But they continued, and his attraction did too. His eyes couldn't help watching her in the hallway, because he had never noticed it before, but Macy could be sexy in all her sports uniforms…

"Kevin!" Nick was waving his hand in front of his face. "We're going to be late. I already got an outfit for you, I guess you'll have to skip breakfast. Hurry up!"

**II.**

He doesn't glances over at her casually, pretending (wishing) that seeing Macy in her (_extremely)_ revealing tank top and gym shorts at lunch was as normal as Nick without a smile. He definitely doesn't wonder if her figure was always this flattering and (ohgodohgod. Why is she _stretching?!"_) he is positive his pants aren't any tighter then when he walked into school this morning. Macy definitely isn't gorgeous _(sexy)_ at this moment. Not that she isn't a pretty girl; she just isn't someone that he would normally find breathing difficult around.

He vaguely remembers lying to himself being a lot easier than this. (Wasn't it?) Because now she's leaning forward and he doesn't even really recall his own name, let alone his skill as a liar. (Isn't it difficult playing basketball in a lacy purple bra?) He opens his mouth to ask, decides that would probably earn him _at least_ three punches to the arm, and instead shoves a fry inside his gaping mouth.

"…like one?" Suddenly they're all staring (even her) and he feels like a moron and decides that the world just hates him.

"Huh?"

"Macy asked if you wanted one of her popsicles." Nick is smirking, like he's reading his mind and suddenly Kevin's wondering if Nick knows that Kevin was having a graphic daydream about Macy involving jello and a sexy cop outfit. "I shouldn't eat any more sugar and Joe's had like eight in the last ten minutes."

And it's true that Joe is draped across his part of the table like he's been stabbed, and Macy is indeed offering one of her popsicles. (Do NOT imagine her in a maid outfit…) He reaches out to take it and prays to god that no one notices his hand shaking slightly. (Bad Kevin! No role playing involving sexy outfits!)

He opens the Popsicle and is halfway to the first delicious lick when he looks up. And that is when he loses all competent thought. Because…Macy! Popsicle! Licking! She's a fucking**siren**! Her tongue is taking delicate little licks and her eyes are closed as she enjoys sweet fruity bliss and now her whole mouth is on the popsicle and she's sucking and-…_**oh holy mother of god!**_

He quickly shoves everything off his tray and onto to Stella's and runs from the table, the tray awkwardly positioned to hide...well…

"Kevin?!" Stella is whining, but she also seems baffled. Nick and Joe exchange amused knowing smirks, and Macy opens one eye with the Popsicle still in her mouth. She watches Kevin sprint off and then turns to the other two Lucas', who are now both coughing to hide their laughter. She lowers the popsicle from her mouth quickly with a _pop_.

"What's up with Kevin?" She finishes her question by swiping her fruit stained lips with her tongue, and by now the two boys aren't even trying to disguise their amusement.

**III.**

He's walking down the hall from his last class, en route to his locker when he sees her. He notices there's a guy behind her checking her out and one near her waving in her direction. Jealousy smolders through him like a fire and he imagines himself turning into the Incredible Hulk and tearing Mr. Cheerful Blondie over there limb from limb. He purposely mistakes the satisfaction he feels over their imaginary mangled bodies for remorse over his fake violence and pretends that's possible. Then he wonders when he became so possessive and hostile because _aren't you __Kevin__?! The cheerful one that always_-…but his thinking is interrupted by the approach of Macy.

In typical Macy fashion, she trips over what seems to be air as soon as she sees him and his brothers, and flies forward towards Kevin. Apparently he judges the distance wrong, because instead of her gracefully landing in his arms like he intends, she knocks him to the ground with a thud. And suddenly it makes sense why she's on the football team, because she could easily bring someone down on accident.

But all thoughts of Macy tackling other (extremely lucky) guys are pushed from his mind. Because she was_ laying_ on top of him (and his fantasies did not do her justice), and her head was right there, not even an inch away, and all of the sudden breathing seems difficult because when did her eyes get so warm and sparkly and did she always smell like cinnamon toast?

And then she's blushing and rambling and he's not caring because his train of thought screeches to a halt when he remembers the dream from the night before. And everything just seems too hazy and dreamlike, and in this moment he isn't thinking about the crowd that has most likely gathered at this point, or the teasing he'll no doubt receive from his little brothers standing nearby, or even the pounding Stella will give him if this turns out the way he thinks it could if the world really is against him. All he can see and think and breathe and hear is _**Macy**_ and it's just not enough for him, because apparently he's a pretty selfish guy.

He kisses her. And then every single stupid teen chick flick he's seen finally makes sense, because he realizes it is in fact possible to feel fireworks from lip to lip contact. And those butterflies from earlier must have transformed into something way more dangerous, like squirrels, because they're trying to claw their way out, but at the same time it isn't painful, and when did ever thought suddenly turn into an overused cliché?

His arms are wrapped around her waist and her hands are tangled in her hair and he can barely remember his own name, although he's pretty sure it starts with a C or a P. Their tongues are a part of some twisted sensual dance that no one would ever be able to master or control, but he's just fine with how it is now, and then he remembers that he _does_ in fact need to breathe in order to stay alive, and even though it's painful, he pulls back slightly.

Her eyes are close and wide, and _oh so dark _that it makes his skin crawl with lust. Cheeks blushing, she rests her hand on his cheek and opens her mouth to say-

"Oh. My. God." When did Macy start sounding like Stella?! Wait…

And it's then that they remember, _oh yeah, we're at __**school**__, we have an __**audience**__, and is that a __**camera phone**__ that Joe is holding?!_

Laughter and gasps and snickers and chuckling and whistling is heard and it's all almost too much, but he pushes down the embarrassment to the pit of his stomach and finally says what he wanted to say.

"You don't taste like jello."

_What the fuck…?_

Her eyebrows are knitted together in confusion and she looks like she's holding back giggles and before she can even ask what drug he's on he opens his big, fat, _stupid_ mouth again.

"You taste so much better."

And then they hear awes and sighs and the distant sound of Joe and Nick slapping money in Stella's hand.

"Kevin," Macy is whispering and her sweet breath nearly sends his heart into a tailspin. "I think I'm in love with you."

And at that word a lump comes to his throat because there's just something **magical **about the way she's looking at him, like he's Prince Charming, a body guard, and Orlando Bloom all wrapped up into one. He wants nothing more than to protect her and spoil her and love her until this moment becomes forever.

"That's good." He answers huskily. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too."

And with the background music of clapping and cheers and the sound of a rapidly approaching teacher's heels, Kevin and Macy kiss and fall even deeper than they thought possible into this one moment that would eventually become an eternity of perfection in their eyes.

* * *

Review? I'll love you. Constructive criticism is craved. Thanks. :)


End file.
